


Sparring

by amathela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy can be unexpected sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

John heard Teyla's laughter ringing out across the hallway. He hadn't known she could laugh like that; it had been a while, he supposed, since any of them had reason to.

She certainly didn't laugh like that around him.

Crossing the few steps to the gym, he peered in at Teyla, sitting cross-legged on one of the mats. Lorne sat across from her; Teyla's hand rested lightly on his knee, and John frowned.

"Ah, Colonel Sheppard." Teyla was still smiling as she looked up, her cheeks pink from exercise. She looked ... nice. "Major Lorne and I just finished sparring."

John raised an eyebrow. "Sparring, huh?"

"She kicked my ass," Lorne said, getting up; he held out a hand to Teyla, who took it as she stood.

"You were not bad," she said to the major, and John found himself frowning again. He was supposed to be the one who was not bad.

"She's got talent." Though Lorne was addressing John, his eyes were on Teyla, and John could have sworn that the faint blush on her cheeks darkened.

"Yes, she does." John's voice was dry, but he stepped forward, resisting the urge to put his arm around her waist. Teyla wasn't his to claim, he knew; but he also knew enough to recognise jealousy when he felt it.

Even if it was unexpected.

Lorne didn't step back, and John tried not to read it as a challenge.

"So, are we still on for tomorrow?" Lorne asked.

John looked at him. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Teyla turned, and he looked down at her. "Major Lorne has invited me off world with him tomorrow. He says he has found quite an interesting planet he wished to show me."

"No."

The statement surprised John as much as it did Teyla, who frowned. "Colonel?"

"I need you tomorrow," he said, and lifted his gaze to meet Lorne's. "McKay said he found some more readings on MX3-572 he wants to check out. I'm taking the whole team."

He smiled at Lorne, who returned the expression before looking at Teyla. "Some other time, then."

"I look forward to it," she said.

Lorne's smile widened, and John's faded. "Lieutenant Colonel," he said, stepping back.

"Major."

John waited until Lorne was gone before he turned to Teyla, who was frowning slightly.

"Doctor McKay thinks he has found something important?" she asked.

"Well, maybe. But I think it's worth taking a look."

Teyla nodded. "I will see you tomorrow, then."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

John frowned as he left the gym. He was going to have to let McKay know.


End file.
